Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{3y + 5}{y - 4} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $y - 4$ $ 3y + 5 = \dfrac{y - 4}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 10(3y + 5) = y - 4 $ $30y + 50 = y - 4$ $29y + 50 = -4$ $29y = -54$ $y = -\dfrac{54}{29}$